Kirby Fighters
'Assist Trophy Info' Though their origins and number of appearances differ, the Kirby Fighters are all collectively members of the same species that Kirby is and therefore share the same abilities that Kirby has. Some of them will travel around Dream Land with Kirby to help him save the day from various villains, other just like the thrill of battling about in different areas, and then there is one that so far really only seems to care about flying around and racing on different Air Machines. Oh yes, and one of the esteemed Kirby Fighters actually exists in an alternate world serving as its hero. 'Mode of Assistance' This Assist Trophy features 9 different Kirby fighters, but rest assured they don’t all appear out of the Assist Trophy at the same time. Each time the Kirby Fighters appear a random grouping of four Kirby Fighters each with their own Copy Ability so you never know what you're going to get! These Copy Abilities are specific to each Kirby Fighter so you wouldn’t see both Green Kirby and Yellow Kirby using the Cutter Copy Ability. Much like how the Kirby Fighters chosen from this Assist Trophy are randomized, so too are the specific Copy Abilities that each of them will utilize. When the Kirby Fighters pop out of the Assist Trophy, they’ll perform a quick 4-Kirby pose together before breaking apart and attacking individually. Each Kirby has the same movement, speed, and jumping capabilities as the actual Kirby character, but can only use the specific Copy Ability attacks of whatever Copy Ability they have as detailed below. The 9 Kirby Fighters and their Copy Abilities are as follows: Blue Kirby: Circus - Originating in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Blue Kirby will utilize the Baton attack as he stands in place and juggles three circus batons above his head. Blue Kirby can slightly move to the left and right while using this attack but otherwise can only move about the stage in between attacks. Doctor - Originating in Kirby: Planet Robobot, Blue Kirby will use his Clipboard Bash to run about the stage and swinging his clipboard full of medical notes at the opponents he runs into. Light - Originating in Kirby’s Adventure, Blue Kirby will simply walk about as his own body is illuminated with bright light. With this Copy Ability he does not attack at all and cannot be KO’d. You just got a dud for an Assist. Mirror - Originating in Kirby Super Star, Blue Kirby will swing his scepter in front of him causing several short-range mirrors to appear in front of him. These mirrors can damage enemies trying to melee Blue Kirby and they also serve to reflect projectile attacks back to where they came from. Ninja - Originating in Kirby Super Star, Blue Kirby will use his Kunai Throw to quickly throw three kunai in a row towards an opponent. If Blue Kirby uses this attack while it's in the air, then instead of the kunai being thrown horizontally, they’ll be thrown at a downwards diagonal angle. Brown Kirby: Animal - Originating in Kirby Squeak Squad, Brown Kirby will make flying leaps through the air as he uses his Maul ability. If one of Brown Kirby’s leaps has him collide with an enemy then he will grab onto their face and just start swiping his claws on them before falling off and going to find another target. Parasol - Originating in Kirby’s Adventure, Brown Kirby will charge forward with the parasol pointed in front of him as he spins it rapidly trying to drill through any opponents in his way. Staff - Originating in Kirby Star Allies, Brown Kirby will use his staff to Pole Vault around the stage as he travels around just slamming it into the ground below him and then hopping forward with it like it was a pogo stick. Obviously, being hit by the staff will damage you. Stone - Originating in Kirby’s Adventure, after the four Kirby Fighters have posed together, Brown Kirby will activate this ability in that spot and turn into a stone statue of himself as if he was continuing to hold his pose. With this Copy Ability he does not attack at all and cannot be KO’d. You just got a dud for an Assist. Yo-Yo - Originating in Kirby Super Star, Brown Kirby will use his special technique, the Yo-Yo Orbit, to swing his yo-yo in a circle all around himself hitting enemies from all directions. Green Kirby: Beam - Originating in Kirby’s Adventure, Green Kirby will use the classic move Beam Whip which creates a line of electrical energy that whips out from Green Kirby’s wand and is used as a melee attack. ESP - Originating in Kirby Star Allies, Green Kirby will use PK Shift to create a bubble of pure psychic energy above him which he then flies around using telekinesis for a short time before the bubble explodes. Magic - Originating in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Green Kirby will attack by briefly removing his hat from his head as three Doves come flying out of it. The dove fly off in a curved angle heading up diagonally and can hurt any opponents in the way. Plasma - Originating in Kirby Super Star, Green Kirby will be seen standing in place and charging up what seems to be a larger attack as he sparks and glows until just before the time comes for the Kirby Fighters to all disappear where he uses all that energy he was charging up and unleashes it into a beam of plasma energy that rips through the stage and goes all the way off screen really hurting anyone that got in it path. Sleep - Originating in Kirby’s Adventure, Green Kirby will just fall right asleep after doing the initial pose and passing out right then and there. For the entire length of the Assist Trophy you just see him dozing off until it's time to go. With this Copy Ability he does not attack at all and cannot be KO’d. You just got a dud for an Assist. Orange Kirby: Bubble - Originating in Kirby: Squeak Squad, Orange Kirby will be having a delightful time not fighting you and instead try to make the stage look prettier by swinging its little brush and causing bubbles to fly out of it and around the stage. Neither the bubbles nor the swing of the brush do anything to you. With this Copy Ability he does not attack at all and cannot be KO’d. You just got a dud for an Assist. Cupid - Originating in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, Orange Kirby will fly about on his little cherub wings freely through the sky as he uses his bow to fire Heart Arrows around the stage and aiming for opponents. Needle - Originating in Kirby’s Adventure, as Orange Kirby is walking and jumping about the stage at any moment he can make the needles atop his head enlarge and jab out from atop his head really hurting anyone that was above him. Spear - Originating in Kirby’s Return to Dream Land, Orange Kirby will use his spear to unleash the Multispear Attack where he stays in one place and does a rapid repeated jab with the spear against anyone who is within his melee range. Tornado - Originating in Kirby’s Adventure, Orange Kirby will surround himself in a small tornado as he speeds down across the platforms and just rams into opponents at high speeds. At times, Orange Kirby can use this attack to even gain altitude and fly through the air to attack foes. Purple Kirby: Artist - Originating in Kirby Star Allies, Purple Kirby will swing his brush rapidly in front of him as paint flies off of it with reckless flurry. The paint has similar properties to the Inkling’s ink mechanics from Smash Ultimate with rainbow paint attaching to foes causing them to take extra damage. The paint will fully disappear when the Assist Trophy ends. Ball - Originating in Kirby’s Adventure, Purple Kirby will turn into a slightly smaller ball form of himself as he just harmlessly rolls and bounces around the stage. With this Copy Ability he does not attack at all and cannot be KO’d. You just got a dud for an Assist. Fighter - Originating in Kirby Super Star, Purple Kirby will rush around the stage and get up in the faces of your opponents and pulls them into a grab before swinging them around and throwing them behind him a good distance with a Judo Throw. Water - Originating in Kirby’s Return to Dream Land, Purple Kirby will start surfing around on the platforms jumping to ones above and below whenever he feels like it and just use his Wave Surf attack to damage anyone who refuses to get out of the way and push them along a little to deal some extra damage. This attack is actually similar to that of the Piplup Poke Ball. Wing - Originating in Kirby Super Star, Purple Kirby will fly about freely by flapping his wings and shoot off feathers towards his opponents with his Feather Gun skill similarly to Orange Kirby’s Cupid. Red Kirby: Archer - Originating in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Red Kirby will begin charging Magic-Star Arrow before releasing it forwards. This arrow can pierce through destructible portions of the stage and players. There is enough time in this Assist Trophy for Red Kirby to fire 2-3 Magic-Star Arrows depending on how much running and jumping around the AI decides to do. Balloon - Originating in Kirby: Canvas Curse, Red Kirby will begin to blow up like a balloon before wasting his and your time just floating about the stage doing absolutely nothing. With this Copy Ability he does not attack at all and cannot be KO’d. You just got a dud for an Assist. Spider - Originating in Kirby Star Allies, Red Kirby will use his String Shot technique to throw out some wrapped webbing. If the webbing doesn’t make contact with an opponent before reaching its maximum distance of approx. two Bowsers, then it will form a small web that just sits there in midair waiting for someone to run into it. Once someone does make contact with the webbing it will wrap around them and trap them in a ball of webbing which makes them very vulnerable to follow up attacks. If the webbing does hit someone when its still in its projectile state, the same will happen and they’ll be temporarily wrapped up in it. Sword - Originating in Kirby’s Adventure, Red Kirby will use his sword to make Chop and Thrust attacks at opponents as he runs about the stage swinging his sword in either downward swings or by thrusting forwards and trying to spear them through. Wheel - Originating in Kirby’s Adventure, Red Kirby will quickly transform into a wheel and start rushing down across the stage at speeds faster than Wario’s Bike. Red Kirby can still jump from one platform to another as a wheel and his entire goal is to just run over as many opponents as possible. Shadow Kirby: Cutter - Originating in Kirby’s Adventure, Shadow Kirby will throw the boomerang like cutter forwards and watch as it flies a short distance before curving back around and returning to Shadow Kirby with the potential to hit the same opponent twice in one go. Fire - Originating in Kirby’s Adventure, Shadow Kirby will breathe out a stream of fire breath to burn opponents in a very similar manner to the fire breath moves of both Bowser and Charizard. Jet - Originating in Kirby Super Star, Shadow Kirby will being using Jet Dash to quite literally dash about the stage like a jet just plowing into any opponents in his way. He can use this move either on the ground or while in the air. Metal - Originating in Kirby Squeak Squad, Shadow Kirby will become a walking hunk of metal. All he does though is just walk around the stage slowly however. With this Copy Ability he does not attack at all and cannot be KO’d. You just got a dud for an Assist. Spark - Originating in Kirby’s Adventure, Shadow Kirby can surround himself in a sphere of electricity using Spark Barrier which lets him damage enemies right next to Shadow Kirby as well as destroy projectiles that were about to hit him. White Kirby: Bell - Originating in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, White Kirby will swing his two bells in front of him performing the Ring-Ding-Dong attack as soundwaves travel a short distance forward damaging opponents. However, this does leave White Kirby exposed from behind. Bomb - Originating in Kirby Super Star, White Kirby will throw a couple bombs out on the stage which will explode after a few seconds each. There is no picking up or attacking these bombs. Just run away if you didn’t summon the Kirby Fighters. Ghost - Originating in Kirby Squeak Squad, White Kirby will become ethereal like a ghost and float about the stage being as spooky as he can without actually doing anything helpful. With this Copy Ability he does not attack at all and cannot be KO’d. You just got a dud for an Assist. Ice - Originating in Kirby’s Adventure, White Kirby will spend most of his time running and jumping through the air as he spins about and causes a swirling blizzard mist to surround him dealing melee ice damage as he runs into opponents. UFO - Originating in Kirby’s Adventure, White Kirby will use a combination of its Unidentified Flight and Star Guard abilities. With Unidentified Flight, White Kirby will fly around very erratically as he zips and darts around with quick and exact zigzagging movements similar in essence to that of Pichu and Pikachu’s Up Specials. While White Kirby is doing that, he will also have a small ball of electricity circling around him constantly due to his Star Guard ability which helps protect him from melee attacks. Yellow Kirby: Beetle - Originating in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Yellow Kirby will use the Rocket Horn Dive in order to charge forward a short distance with his horn lowered in an attempt to skewer foes upon it before flying upwards in an arc and slamming the opponent down onto the stage. Cleaning - Originating in Kirby’s Dream Land 3, Yellow Kirby will take his trusty broom and just start sweeping away at the floor he’s standing on. Sometimes he moves from side to side, but in the end all he’s really doing is making the stage a little cleaner. With this Copy Ability he does not attack at all and cannot be KO’d. You just got a dud for an Assist. Leaf - Originating in Kirby’s Return to Dream Land, Yellow Kirby will use Leaf Uppercut to create a vertical structure of leaves in front of him that just out of the ground. Not only will these leaves damage an opponent, but as the name of their attack implies it also knock them up directly upwards into the sky. Poison - Originating in Kirby: Planet Robobot, Yellow Kirby will use the Toxic Smog move which will allow him to breathe small clouds of noxious gas onto the stage. Only a few of these clouds can be on the stage at a time and they don’t stick around for longer than 5 seconds each. However any opponent that enters them will take continuous poison damage as long as they stay inside the gas. Whip - Originating in Kirby’s Return to Dream Land, Yellow Kirby will take out his whip and use the 100-Whip Slap, as if he were Simon Belmont, involving a flurry of blows all lashing out from his whip as Yellow Kirby runs about the stage.